in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Aliens: Guide to Dimensions
"Aliens: Guide to Dimensions" is a book Spaceman that he always carries to help him identify species and sub-species from other dimensions and planets. It was obtained by Spaceman on one of his adventures in an "alien" bazaar for $50, and he has used it since. This book is a guide book to Planets, and Dimensions and is basically a brochure to almost EVERY planet in existence. It tells currency of planets, dimensions, planets, and several species and sub-species on those planets. Species The book is somewhat Robotic and updates every time the wielder of the book sees a new species, much like how the Pokedex works. Current Species and Descriptions * Human: '''A basic human, a species that dwells on the planet Earth. They have the ability to speak the Earthican Languages, read, eat, and do other things we can possibly do. ** '''Humanoid: '''A mutated human species that has the ability to do superhuman things that normal humans cannot do. *** '''Mewman: '''A humanoid found in another dimension which have certain attributes that make them unique from other humanoids. ** '''Cyborg: '''A half robot, half human version of the human which has robotic features * '''Neptunian: '''A species that dwells on the inner core of Neptune. These creatures are very greedy, and love any currency, which is why they hold bazaars on their planet to receive currency from other species. * '''Mobian Hedgehog: '''This hedgehog has the ability to run incredibly fast at the speed of light. It can also harness the powers from 7 jewels to gain a super form. ** '''Ultimate Life-form: An artificial hedgehog created by a scientist, which really doesn't make it a sub-species. * Kirby: A pink ball of puffiness which has the ability to inhale and eat as much as it wants, WITHOUT getting full. If it eats a certain enemy or species, it can get it's so called "ability" ** Yarn Kirby: A yarn version of a Kirby which cannot inhale, but transform immediately instead. * Waddle Dee: '''Cute, orangish Kirby like species, but they aren't like Kirbies. They cannot inhale, though they obey every command. * '''Chao: '''Cute, adorable creature that roams in Chaoverse! Their squishy balls above their heads are vital to their emotions, which they use to communicate with other Chao. ** '''Chao Invader: '''A creature from the same sub-dimension as the Chaos Chao. The only difference from the regular Chao is that they wear 8-bit Space Invader Hats, and they make some Beeping Noises on an occasion. ** '''Solar Chao: '''A Chao born directly in the center of the sun. Dimensions, and Planets * '''CH4-01: '''The Chao Dimension, where the Chao live and roam. ** '''Neutral Zone: The known Galaxy where Baby Chao are raised until they evolve into adults. * Mewni: '''The dimension where a certain Mewman was born. Currencies The current discovered currencies. * '''Earth Currency ** Dollars and Cents * Neptunian Currency ** Neptunium: '''The Neptunian currency which is very common ** '''Plasmic Neptunium: '''The virtual currency used by Neptunian's which is less valuable then basic Neptunium. * '''Mobian Currency ** Rings: 'A ring like currency used by Mobians which is made of gold. * '??? Currency ** Coins Trivia * This book is a double parody of both "Hitchhikers: Guide to the Galaxy" and the "Pok'e'dex" from Pokemon. * The author of this book is currently unknown. * Spaceman plans to spend his entire life discovering every species in existence which could take an unknown amount of time. * It is a mechanical book that works only when the user turns it on. Category:Items Category:Owned by The Planted AKEE